How's Moving Castle
by PickledDingo
Summary: Howl's feelings towards Sophie dwindle..


Aqua eyes opened slowly to a bedroom full of enchantment with sparkling ornaments of magic everywhere. Around the room hundreds of books with magical spells inside and a number of countless things dangling from the ceiling. Mysterious unusual shaped objects lying about,  
This was a room of a magician there wasn t much room, most things were scattered along the floor or crammed into already overflowing cupboards. He lifted his hand up to his face and brushed it through hair of black silky softness.

"What a horrible dream.."

Sitting up and sighing a little he scanned around the bedroom

"So it really was just a dream, ugh felt real enough Oh well no need to get down about it!"

He sprung out of bed and to his surprise he was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday.

"Oops ha-ha silly me forgot to change!"

He chuckled to himself, stretching he walked over to the bedroom door turned the round handle and pulled it open. Walking out into the hall then closing it, taking a look around things were shining in the light that poured through the window.

"Woah looks like she s been cleaning again, damn she s good!"

He took a few more long steps along the hall turned left and walked down the wooden stairs to a most delicious aroma;

"Mmm I smell something gooood! What's cooking huh?"

She turned around smiling brightly and giggling "It's your favourite Howl I made it just for you!" she turned back round and continued to cook.

He smiled as he walked over to her and put both hands gently on her shoulders "Yeah well it smells delicious can I have it yet?" He peered over her right shoulder "pretty please with sugar on top?" he leaned over and kissed her lightly on her cheek. She blushed with delight.

"Hey, hey lovebirds cut it out! It s sickening come on don't make me burn this food!"

He grinned and his hands slid off her shoulders moving round to who was speaking "Heh, Sorry Calcifer I forgot you were jealous"

The demon flame flickered and fumed with anger "What do you mean jealous?! Who's jealous? I'm not jealous!"

She jumped "Calcifer the food! Be careful!" the flame quickly turned down, "sorry Sophie"

"Yeah y'know it s totally gross! I wish you guys wouldn t do that in the house yuck!" another voice shouted.

Howl smirked and started too waltz around the room gracefully "Well you know Markl one day you to will fall head over heals in love with a beautiful girl! You will love her and she will love you! It ll be the best thing that ever happened to you!" He made his way back round to Sophie and quickly but gently pulled her away from where she was and held her close " You ll gaze into her beautiful eyes and say, I love you more than anything, you are my all, my one true love" He leaned closer. Sophie was dazzled and entranced, Calcifer on the other hand was watching this display of passion and love it made his flames turn blue and he raged furiously, Markl had his hair raised up and mouth open in pure disgust. Howl then continued,

"You will then kiss her on the lips with great desire" Howl was now an inch away from her lips.  
Sophie s eyes strayed away from Howl and saw the food in the pan over Calcifer set alight, immediately she pushed Howl away.  
"Ahh the food! Calcifer!" She rushed to go and try to put the fire out.

"Ahh wait I ll help!" Markl shouted he rushed over to help her.

Calcifer was on full heat filled up with blind rage, he continued to blaze. The pan and the food that was in it were now completely turned into a black crisp.  
Howl sighed quite disappointed indeed, he walked over calmly to the commotion, Sophie was yelling at Calcifer to stop but he wasn't listening.

Howl then moved in between Sophie and Markl, placed his hand above into the flames he forced the flame down and just like that Calcifer was a tiny flame again.

"Well the food's ruined, now what do we do?" Howl turned round to face the two, he smiled.

"Uhm, Howl I'm sorry, I kinda got out of control I couldn't stop, I m really sorry" a small voice said.

He turned back round and bent down to Calcifer "Hey don't worry about it accidents happen, I mean at least no one was hurt" Sophie sighed "oh no the food Howl do you think I could go and buy some more, It s the least I can do!"

Howl turned his head round "Yeah feel free to, oh and take Markl with you ok?" Sophie nodded "Ok then, let's go Markl"

He nodded " Ok!" They both walked to the door Sophie opened it,

"-Oh and Sophie?"

She turned back round

"Yes Howl?"

He stood up and smiled "the place looks great, nice job of cleaning up!"

She blushed "thanks, we'll see you when we get back we won t be long, bye!" The door closed, they were gone.  
Howl gave an extremely big sigh and sat down on a chair and put his hands over his face.

Calcifer stared at him "Uhh, did I mention I'm sorry?"

"It's not you Calcifer It's me"

Calcifer stared at him some more "what do you mean you? Why?"

Silence..

"Don t you wanna talk about it?"

Howl shook his head slowly.

"Hmm, well would this be a bad time to ask for some more wood?" Everything was silent, Howl made no noise; Calcifer's flame flickered "Guess so"


End file.
